godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 2 Chapter 11: Fall of Ragnarok
I quickly dashed back from Hubert's spikes and gunshots avoiding them and hiding behind walls. I felt something off Hubert as he quickly quickdraws twice faster than an average one. Hubert: Caught ya~ Me: Wha- I was caught by the hand that appeared from the ground, forcing me to generate two Oracle Daggers and stabbed it. The delay made me react slower towards the bullets that were firing at me. I was grazed at the left cheek, making me jump back twice from him. Me: That hurts man... Hubert: That ain't the end yet~ He summoned an Oracle Arc and swung it at me, breaking my daggers and tossing me onto the wall. I was recoiled by the force that was used against me but the wall shattered, revealing snow falling down. I realized this is the Tranquil Temple, with some vehicles meant for transporting. I wonder why but Hubert walked out with a smile, holding a gun in the left and a Oracle Arc in his right. Hubert: This was meant to be an operation for dealing against Lindow~ Me: What you say!!! Hubert: He was poking his nose into other's buisness very hard~ It was for the best to send a mole into the Den and kill him without dirtying our hands~ We don't want any information to leak out~ Achilles: Kill him now or you won't get the chance Arthur. Me: How is that possible Achilles, this isn't someone I've ever faced... Hubert: What's wrong kid~ Cat got your tounge?~ Me: You asked for it!!! I slammed my fist onto his face but his Oracle Arc blocked my impact, making me kick him. He slid back from the impact and spun quickly while spraying bullets everywhere. I managed to dodge the bullets but some of them hit my arm, losing my control over my daggers. I quickly ran away from him towards the trucks and vans that were seen to have crates beside them, ready to load. Hubert: Hide~ or you'll die~ I quickly hid inside the van with the plate number 63824. It does seem comfy in the inside but I noticed someone else in this van, occupying it but I simply ignore the existance of the person here. ???: Who are you?? Me: Huh? I turned to the voice behind me and It was Kisa hiding in the van, waiting for something to happen. I was shocked that Kisa was here but what's her deal here. Me: What are you doing here Kisa?? Kisa: I'm here to terminate someone who's ruining the present... Hubert: Found ya~ An Oracle Arc stabbed through the van and teared it apart, seperating me and Kisa away from each other. It was hard to navigate when the blizzard keeps hitting your face and you're facing an opponent who's faster, stronger and smarter than you. Hubert: What's wrong~? Caught yourself in a bear trap~ Me: What are you talking about? Hubert: Oh it's all in the fun games little jerk~ You're not grasping the situa- I saw something coming out of Hubert's body, like something stabbed him from the back. It was Kisa holding her Scythe and gripping it tightly. Kisa: I'm not letting you hurt him. Hubert: You little s***~ He quickly grabbed the Scythe blade part and snapped it like paper, causing pain towards her and kicking her back onto a wall. The force smashed the wall, crumbling it down on her and burying her into the ground. I was pissed at Hubert and dashed towards him but he smacked me in the face. Hubert: Aw, how sweet~ You try to act tough infront of your girlfriend. I coughed up some blood and tried to stand but he kicked my stomach again, pushing me back towards the edge of the cliff close to the lab. I was at my wit's end but also weak at the same time. Hubert: Once you die, all the time you spent with that broken girl is all a waste~ Me: You so DID break her apart!!! Hubert: I was only told to do so. She never submitted until I reap what she sow~ I was enraged of what he said, yet someone like this plays with his prey. He's gonna pay for what he has done to her. Something grew out my arm and impales Hubert by the shoulder and he smiled at it. Hubert: Give in to your Aragami side little boy, it's the last thing you'll regret. I constantly summoned more into Hubert's body, piercing it until there's none left to summon. He does seem to enjoy the pain and isn't submitting into death. Hubert: This isn't enough for me to die you know. Keep it up~ I can't summon anymore as the spikes are at their limit, forcing me to back them down from my arm. Hubert walked up towards me with a gun in hand and lent it to me. Hubert: Let's decide this with one shot boy. You kill me, you save the world from destruction. I kill you, the ones who are living in there will die along with you. I took the gun and we both walked to our places as he instructed. I don't know what's he doing but I'm not sure what to do with the situation given. Hubert: We shall decide this in a showdown kid.... Whoever fires the fastest shot wins this bet~ Me: And if we miss? Hubert: Oh don't worry, we can decide with our blades if we both missed. Anywhere hit will end your life~ We both prepared for the last duel between each other. Both of us turned at the same time, firing one bullet and we waited who would drop first. Me: Heh... That was quick... Hubert: I can feel the pain already kid... See you in the afterlife... He dropped down and I was panting the fact that I still lived from that duel. The world around me has begun to revert into it's original state and I'm returning to my time. Kisa appeared, while holding her arm to prevent bleeding and walked towards me with a smile. Kisa: I'm alright Arthur-san... You can find me at the grave there. Me: Can they even see you?? I brought that special someone last time and you weren't there. Kisa: Don't worry, anyone close to you can see me. I'm always by your side... She touched my arm and it recovered back into its original state before the corruption. I was glad and thankful that she was here or else I would'av submitted into the Aragami side. After disapperaing from the Tranquil Temple, I was back at the medical room with the 1st Unit and Blood staring at me. They asked me what happened but Sakaki told them to lower down as I needed rest from all that. I asked them what happened to outside and they told me the horde retreated, knowing that the leader is dead. I was wondering where Achilles was and I jumped out of my bed and ran towards the storage area where Ophelia was. I walked towards my Arc and felt something different coming from her but I went to grab it. Ophelia: Uwaa~ Arthur... I was scared that you died or else it would be hard to find another owner that can take care of me. Me: Where's Achilles?? Ophelia: He's with me at the moment but I need to treat his wounds. He sustained too many injuries in the battlefield outside but since he can't rest with you, he'll be restng here with me. Me: Alright, I'm gonna head back into my room. I let go of Ophelia and walked back into my room, slumping myself on the bed and remembering the last time I layed on the bed. I was wondering how long I've stayed here ever since I joined. Laura's been hogging my bed from the day she joined me and it was a neverending cycle of weird stuff happening to me and all that. A month has passed and something came over into my room. Me: A letter from Dad??? What does he want anyway??? I read through the contents but the end of the letter say that he'll be coming over to the den which surprised me to the point Laura popped up behind me with some cat ears on her head. Laura: Nya~ Arthur, who's that from??? Me: Its from my dad Laura: Is he gonna approve me??? She stared at me with kitten eyes. I couldn't tell whether she wants to make my father approve or not but I'm just gonna let it slide since Dad's coming over. I best prepare what I need to show him about what I know so far. Category:Blog posts